Crowded Train
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: Heero and Duo get stuck on a crowded train. And Duo's hands discover how nice Heero is. PWP- 2x1.


Crowded Train

By Dark Sadistic Angel

2x1, pervertism. PWP. Disclaimers apply.

Duo had always hated crowded trains. It seemed that the Japanese society was fond of such. He glanced towards the brown hair boy to his side. The other had it easier than him. Unlike Duo, he wasn't clutching on the holder to stabilise himself during the constant swaying of the train and enduring elbow jabs towards his exposed ribs. Heero stood nearby the door, his shoulders resting against the solid metal frame. He was reading a book, held in one hand out before him.

He was obviously a hell more comfortable than him, Duo noted jealously. There was space around him. Duo gritted his teeth as another elbow jabbed him hard. Damn, he wanted some room. He eyed the vacant space around Heero again wistfully. Then a gleam came into his eyes. Heero had told him to stay no less than 2 meters away earlier on, but he had not promised to follow the order. All he promised to do was to act like a stranger to Heero in case they were tailed. And in the subway, everyone were strangers.

He manoeuvred into a position beside Heero and nearly sighed with relief. Much more room. The other did not notice his presence. Either that, or he was ignoring Duo. He had an irritating habit of shutting out people during missions. The train suddenly slowed down. Not expecting it, Duo was thrown against Heero. The other's book clattered to the ground. Then the doors opened and a mass of people swarmed in. Duo was pushed up hard against the boy as all space in the small cabin was rapidly filled up.

'Hell...' he swore softly.

The door swished shut and the train began to move. Duo grabbed the nearby seat rail and sighed in exasperation. He hated crowded trains. He was forcible pressed against... Heero. And that felt nice. Very nice. Duo was looking down on the familiar nape of the brown hair boy's neck. If he dipped his head just a bit, his lips would touch the tender skin and... Oy, oy, oy, hang on a moment there, he wasn't in such a relationship with Heero. Not to mention that Heero wasn't interested in him anyway. Heero, after all, was straight and on top of that, taken. The expensive gold watch, a present from his girlfriend Relena, around his left wrist announced the fact. It had been a Christmas gift from the girl to him.

Duo tilted his head up and instead tried to turn his attention to the electronic sign board above the doorway. They had three stations to go to before they got off. The train was a local train. Heero had stated it was the least crowed type of train. Duo almost did not believe him until he saw the express. It had been jam packed full of people pressed against the windows. Local was good, but now that they were nearing their destination, it was getting as full as the express. The fact he was rubbing against Heero with every sway of the cabin proved it.

Oh shess, and what a pleasant proof it was. He could feel the firmness of Heero's muscular buttocks against his front. Strong and firm beneath the tight layer of denim. They would grip firm and tightly around his cock if he fucked him. The brief, unbidden thought made his own jeans tightened. Shit. Not a good thing. It was pressing right where it wanted to go, against the dip in Heero's buttocks curve and hard too. His breathing changed, and became harsher. Damnit, he was practically panting. What sort of pervert was he? He hoped to God that Heero did not know it was him behind him. He did not want Heero to know how debauch he was. He had to move, and move soon.

'Duo?' Heero's voice sound a little peculiar, as if he was slightly breathless. 'You're behind me.'

Shit.

'How did you know?' Duo injected a false note of perkiness.

'Your braid is hanging down my right shoulder.'

'Ah...' Duo looked down, 'so it is.' Okay, so Heero knew it was him behind him. Big deal. But he may not know that...

'Do you have something hard in your front pocket?' came a monotone query.

Duo swallowed. Shit. Shit. Shit. And he couldn't lie. He took his time in answering, trying not to cringe in embarrassment as he did.

'No.'

'Oh.'

Duo blushed furiously, completely ashamed by his body's reaction. But he had no control over it.

'Sorry,' he murmured. He tried to squirm away from Heero, moving his hips as he did so. Trying to make some shoulder room at first, he leaned back briefly, before edging a little to the side.

'What are you doing?'

'Trying to adjust our positions a bit.'

'Don't.'

Duo stilled. As he stopped moving, he was again pushed back against Heero, this time more forcibly. He grabbed hold of the rail to steady himself. 'Why?' he whispered into Heero's ear. He felt the other boy tense against his chest.

'You're making it worse.'

He blinked in confusion. 'Pardon?' He was only trying to help.

'I told you to stay two metres away from me. We have to be strangers.'

'We are strangers. Strangers rubbing eh... ribs, like everyone else in this God forsaken train.'

Heero was silent for a moment. 'We're rubbing more than that.' He commented dryly.

'I can't help it!' Duo hissed. 'Damnit Heero, it's an automatic reaction over which I have no control.'

Heero muttered something. '... do I.'

'I didn't get that. What did you say?'

'You are a perverted idiot.'

Duo flushed. 'Hey, wait a moment there. I-'

The train curved and swerved. Duo lost his grip on the rail. He was falling. About to trip completely over, Duo flung his arm out and managed to grab something firm before him. Using it, he steadied his weight.

'Do you mind?'

'Huh?'

'You hands.' Although Duo could not see Heero's face, he saw the pale flesh of Heero's neck redden.

'Are you blushing?'

'None of your business,' came a snapping answer. 'Now get your hands off me.'

Duo frowned. His hands? His hands were fastened securely on either side of Heero's hips. He had used Heero as a stabiliser during the curve of the train. His fingers were splayed over Heero's front and... Duo's eyes widened.

'Sorry, I-'

The train slowed again and rolled neatly to a stop. Duo, about to release Heero, was instead flung up against him. His arms embraced the other from behind. More people flooded in as fewer passengers left. As the door hissed shut, Duo was swearing to himself. Cold sweat dripped down his back. Oh sweet Jesus. His hands were now trapped directly over a hard bulge in Heero's jeans. Heero was going to kill him.

Gah, now what was he suppose to do? Stop feeling up his comrade for one thing. Any more groping of Heero's front will not guarantee life in his future.

'Hey look Heero,' Duo tried to shake his hand free, 'it's not my fault so don't-'

The boy in his embrace shuddered suddenly.

'Are you okay?' Duo shifted his body a little to the side of Heero.

'Damnit Duo, stop whatever you're doing. You're making me dizzy and nauseas. It's distracting.'

'I... am?' Duo was confounded. Heero was being turned on by his touch? 'Are you sure?' He experimented by rubbing the tight peak in Heero's jeans with his fingers and grinded his hips against Heero at the same time. To his surprise, the bulge grew larger. 'This is turning you on?' he uttered in amazement.

Heero shuddered again. A small moan broke from him. He turned his head, and looked sideways at Duo. His eyes were a little glazed as he tried to focus on the other.

'What does being turned on mean?' There was a slight catch to his voice.

A flush of sexual desire ejected through his bloodstream at the befuddled look Heero was giving him. He had never seen the look on Heero before. It was new and beautiful. Heero had apparently never known desire before. A virgin. A fresh, innocent virgin- who, by his question, indicated he never even masturbated before. Damn, he never knew. A smile then appeared on Duo's lips and his eyes narrowed predator-like. He would teach Heero. Relena may have a claim on Heero, but it was first to come, first served.

And he would take his opportunity now. The jostling had warmed Heero up. He could not do it later, when Heero had his wits about him. The train was crowded sure enough, but there was anonymity and there was a little privacy in the corner they had. Not much, and not enough for him take Heero fully, but enough for him to play a bit. He would take what he could get. He ignored the tiny voice of conscience that rose up a protest at his immoral planning. The opportunity was his only one after all.

'I'll show you if you promise to keep quiet.'

There was no hesitation from Heero.

'Show me.'

Heero really did follow his emotions, Duo noted with glee. He dipped his head and lightly brushed the skin below with his lips. Soft and warm. He could see tiny goose bumps rise on Heero's neck as he did so. He opened his mouth and licked the warm skin, as he did so, Duo flicked open the front button of Heero's jeans. With a deft hand, he undid the zipper. Heero did not wear underwear, Duo found to his interest and pleasure. Underwear would have been an obstacle to his planned activities, and he did not want any obstacle at all. Duo reached down and grasped Heero from below. Briefly he played with Heero's testicles before wrapping his hand around Heero's shaft. He freed Heero. Heero's large member swelled out of it's previous constraint, and Duo captured the tip of it with his other hand. Heero hissed.

'Have you ever touched yourself here for fun?'

He knew the answer already, but he wanted to hear it from Heero. He found Heero's unexpected innocence intoxicating.

'Never.'

'Hmm... never? Really? Don't you know how to even please yourself?'

Heero moaned as Duo stroked him.

'It.. wasn't... part of training,' he gasped.

'Well, it goes a little bit like this...'

With his left hand, he ran his fingers along the underside of Heero's testicles, before lifting them up and rubbing the soft balls against the under shaft of his erection. At Heero's hiss of pleasure, Duo released them and ran both his hand in unison up and down Heero's shaft.

Duo held his palm out, with his thumb out straight. Using the corner created, he rubbed the side of his hand around the tip of Heero. Heero's hips jerked a little.

'Relax a little Heero. I promise I won't hurt you.'

Heero leant against the wall as Duo continued to fondle him. The brown hair boy was panting lightly, his hand balled into fists. Duo watched over Heero's shoulder with interest as Heero grew absolutely large in his hands. He was beautiful everywhere. He felt the shudders go through the boy in his arms faster as he increased the speed of his strokes.

Soon. He could feel the tension in Heero build up. He loved the shivers he could feel rocking through Heero's back. The other was coming, and he didn't even know it. Duo slipped a finger inside Heero. There was a hiss of shock from Heero, then Duo found what he was seeking inside. He pressed the soft spot. Heero ejaculated. Hot wetness filled his palm, and splattered across Heero's jean clad thighs. Shiny droplets dotted the metal wall before Heero's waist and slide down slowly as the boy collapsed backwards into Duo's chest. His chest was heaving, and his shoulders shook in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Duo smiled against Heero's neck and nipped it. He loved crowded trains. He had to make sure they caught another fully packed train on the way back. And perhaps if he was lucky... Duo eyed at the gold watch Heero wore. Briefly his smile dimmed. Only if he was lucky though. But... he had been extremely lucky today. He had a strong hunch that he would be even more lucky again later that night. How long his streak would last, he did not know, but he was going to ride it out fully while it lasted. And his tight arse Heero too.

Fin.

DSA


End file.
